breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 1
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 1 W'ritten by: '''J'acket 'M'ike Arrival Ponyville was dark and silent, the only sorce of light was the shining moon, however, even with it, nopony dared to go to the streets... However, the silence was broken, by a voice... "Man, we should've waited until morning!" "Why? We already are in Ponyville, did you SERIOUSLY wanted to wait until morning?" "Well, where will we sleep then? We can't mount our camp in the streets like a bunch of hobos..." "Maybe there's an Inn around, there's GOTTA be one..." Six ponies, three mares and three stallions, wandered around the streets of Ponyville... --- '''Raine Watcher A very calm and good-hearted stallion, intelligent, very courageous and friendly... 'Smart Brains' Typical nerd, the smartest of the group but also the most hated and ignore and also very cowardly... 'Muscle Heart' The egocentric from the group, he thinks he is strong and smart, but is weak and cowardly, he thinks that he is better than everypony and is the leader from the group... 'Purple Diamond' The most greedy mare and pony in the group, she can get very angry and cocky if she doesn't get what she wants, mostly jewelery... 'Green Blossom' The youngest mare and pony in the group, also the most friendly, she is also very courageous... 'White Love' This mare can easily get scared, but she is the most loveable, kind and shy... --- The group wandered around the streets, they felt they were being watched, they were never so right... Suddently, they saw an open bar at the end of the street... Apple Cider Inn... The barpony, a mare with blue eyes, red mane and gray coat smoking a cigarette, noticed their presence... "Welcome to Apple Cider Inn, rooms are five bits, each head costs three bits..." she said in a cold tone of voice... "How did you know we needed a place to stay?" "At this time of the night, what else would anypony want?" "Uuuh..yeah, you have a point..." "Hmph, so, if you have bits, I have rooms..." Muscle placed eight bits in the counter, she put it in her pocket and gave the keys... As the group trotted upstairs, the mare interrupted them... "Oh! And here's an advice, don't go around trotting Ponyville at night for so long, you might encounter...The Black Death..." "The Black Death?" "Yes, do you want to hear it's story?" They nodded and sat on the stools... "The Black Death, AKA Skyblack Graymane, is a stallion that haunts Ponyville at night, whoever dares to step outside at night, have a high risk of getting caught by the son of a bitch, he carries a machete around to tear apart whoever he sees, and then, rapes their dead body..." White's jaw dropped while she shivered, the rest of the group's eyes opened wide... "Why didn't the Royal Guard or Celestia herself caught him yet?" "Simple, one night, a squad of eight guards tried to get the stallion, but guess what? He slaughtered the entire team and hanged their bodies on various trees and roofs, after that, no guard was courageous enough to go after him..." "Does anypony lived to describe him?" "Yes, he is a strong, pitch-black, white maned stallion, his eyes are penetrating and disturbing, and his own Cutie Mark is a dark cloud raining blood, hell, he even appeared infront of my bar sometimes but didn't do anything..." "Why do you stay open until this time of the night then?" "He doesn't attack places with light, only dark places, also, I saved many ponies from this crook with this bar..." "Anything else we should know?" "Yes, he's right behind you..." The entire group turned around with a gasp, White however, just fell in the table with her hooves on her head... "Ha! Got y'all!" The group looked back with frowned faces, except Blossom, which was giggling... "I guess we know quite enough..." Muscle said... They started trotting upstairs again... "Good night! I hope you are able to sleep!" --- The group all lied on their beds but they couldn't sleep... Suddently, Muscle had an idea... "Hey...how about we go find this guy?" "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" the entire group exclamated... "Come on, it can't be that hard to take this fool down, just dodge and attack!" "He has a machete..." "And we have muscles! Come on, guys, he isn't Jason Hooves or some shit..." "Jason Hooves is my favorite psycho!" Smart exclamated, but nopony paid attention... "Come on, ponies, we will be rich if we kill this bastard! Think of how many jewels you'll be able to buy, Purple!" "JEWELS? Now, you're speaking my language!" "Wait, I thought you spoke English!" Smart exclamated, everypony looked at him with icy glares, Smart noticed them and stared down with despair... "Come on! We are six and he's only one!" Muscle shouted. Everypony looked at themselves... And said... "Fine, but if we end up dead, it's YOUR fault!" "It's going to be a walk in the park!" "We're going to the park?" Smart said again, this tim the group couldn't hold it. "SHUT UP, SMART!" Smart looked down and said... "Okay..." Chapter 2 Category:Spin-Offs